Twilight iPod Shuffle Challenge
by Isabella Poulous
Summary: 10 different mini stories loosely based on 10 different songs. Enjoy. R&R would be very nice. I don't own any of the songs used, or the actual story. Just the idea behind it, the songs that i bought off of iTunes, and the MacBook which I wrote this on.


_**Twilight iPod Touch Shuffle.**_

_**By: Isabella Poulous**_

_**Rules:**_

_**1. **__Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_**2. **__Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_**3. **__Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_

_**4. **__Do ten of these, and then post them._

* * *

1. You, you, you by Jullianne Hough

I sighed contentedly and smiled as I listened to Julianne Hough flow through my iHome speakers. I loved this girls vocals, though I'm not usually one for country she made it sound different,she made it rock. I felt the bed sink down, and immediately sat up. Maybe a little too quickly and as an unfortunate circumstance, I ended up with a head ache and blood draining from my face. "Oh!" I moaned. That really made me dizzy, and quite nauseous.

Maybe if I put my hands on my temples…no, my hands are to warm. And as if he could tell what I was thinking, I felt his cold hands replace my warm ones at the temples of my slightly warmer then average forehead.

I closed my eyes once more, and relaxed into the cool hands resting on my temples. I could still here the pitter patter of the rain outside. I smiled contentedly. "I love you Edward" I opened my eyes not quite sure what I was expecting, but I saw Edward's lopsided smiling face looking at me. "I love you to Bella, forever, and ever" I smiled and relaxed into his cool embrace as sleep overcame my overtired senses once more.

Maybe being sick from dancing in the rain was worth it after all.

* * *

2. That song in my head. By Julianne Hough

So here I am on the boardwalk on a cloudy day. Now this surely isn't a normal circumstance. Though, I'm not exactly what you call normal. Having a vampire for a boyfriend, was at times challenging.

I close my eyes as the wind blows through my hair, I feel Edward's fingers entwine with mine. Next thing you know I start humming the lullaby he write for me. I look at him, mock scowling "what are you laughing at" I say as I poke a finger to his chest. " I can't help it, it's stuck in my head today."

Ok so maybe polking your vampire boyfriend wasn't a good idea, you'll end up breaking a finger. Now, thanks to Edward, I can't get his song out of my head.

* * *

3. Breaking dishes by Rhiannah

I heard a loud smash, as soon as I flung a dish at the door where Edward was. I was throwing dishes at him today. He just refused to change me, and then he goes off and stays out till 3a.m. He says he's with Carlisle, but I'm, sure he's with some hot blonde vampire, and I so bet it's not Rosalie.

It's not fair, I'm all about him, he's my life. But all he's been doing lately is coming home from the "hospital" late. So what if he's "been with Carlisle" all night. I doubt it. He is not spending time with me anymore and he smells like perfume. Also my suspicions were confirmed, once I called Carlisle, apparently Carlisle said that Edward wasn't with him. So, i put one and one together and got 3.

Perfume plus staying out late must equal that he was around another woman. But I can't figure out why! He always said i was enough for him, and now suddenly I'm not? It just does not make sense.

I pout at Edward as he walks towards me. "Bella, there is no need to be angry" of course their was. "Edward, I called Carlisle! You weren't their, how could you lie to me. You've never lied to me, not ever" I finished with a whisper, my throat now raw from yelling so much. "Bella, there is a perfectly good explanation." he said as he pulled out a little black box. "I've been doing a little research with Alice, and I've found the perfect ring for you. That's why I wasn't with Carlisle."

I sniffled a little, and laughed. "oh thank god! Because I swear Mr. Cullen if you had been cheating, so help me god. I don't know what I'd have done…" his eyes softened as I tried to be strong and hold back the tears that were threatening to spill over. "Bella, I could never, you are my life now."

Then I remembered, my eyes flaring with anger, "YOU LIED TO ME!" His eyes worried, "uh,Bella, it _was_ for a good cause…" my eyes narrowed. "Mr. you have a lot of making up to do." He better, because if doesn't' I won't stop breaking dishes until dad gets here. Even then it's doubtful…..I blink. He just dazzled me! And the next thing I know I'm being swept into a searing kiss, ok so maybe all's forgiven.

* * *

4. I'm yours- Jason Mraz

I sigh contentedly, as I observe my surroundings, I can't help but think that I'm Edwards. Now and forever, ever since he changed me, things have been so peaceful, Renessme was sleeping quietly in her bedroom and Edward had convinced me to take a hot shower, saying that it would relax my muscles.

I rake my left hand through my hair as I remember his worried face. Well, I have been rather stressed lately. I look around, a smiley face in the mirror, the shower curtains pulled all the way back, I look down and see a puddle of clear water from where I've been standing. If I was human I'd probably be shivering, standing in just a towel, but thankfully I don't get cold, but I can feel heat.I had been listening to Jason Mraz's: I'm yours earlier today and that song was so upbeat, that it just kind of flowed it's upbeat feeling into me, either that or it was jasper. But i prefer to go with choice numero uno.

My mind draws a blank as I walk towards our bedroom, my breathingpicks up slightly. I opened the door to find Edward reading in our bed with plaid pajama pants on and nothing else, his ankles crossed. I looked at the book, The Tell tale Heart. I chuckle quietly. Of course a classic, we both loved classics, he Edgar Allen Poe, and I the Bronte Sisters. He looks up from his book and glances at me in a towel.

"Edward, I'm cold, warm me up" I say to him.

A look of amusement flashes in his eyes as he walks towards me to close our door and throws me to our bed sans the towel. "You're wearing entirely to much" I say as I tug his pants down and off his hips. He rolls his eyes.

He leans down and hovers above me and whispers "Bella, I love you" I smiled, that was so sweet, God! i love this man! Thank you for sending him to me. "I love you too Edward, I'm yours. All yours".

* * *

5. Circus- Brittany Spears

I don't let just anybody in my world, I've been careful about guarding my little world. And somehow the Cullen's had invaded it. I have no idea how it happened but it did and while I'm glad itdid I can't help but feel a like I'm in the spotlight, with the way everyone stares at me in the school cafeteria when I go sit with Edward and his family. And though I've only known them for a few short months, it's become a ritual to sit with them on the days they were at school.

This school is a circus, and apparently the Cullen's are the ring leaders. they control people without any realizing. They keep everyone away from them, keep them in awe, in fear, they keep everyone in place. No one speaks to them, everyone likes, loathes, and/or fears them.

So as I sit down in my seat next to Edward, I can't help but think once more, yep! This place is definitely a circus, and I the performer and the Cullen's the ringleaders.

* * *

6. Can't read my poker face- Lady GaGa

My pink tongue stuck out at the corner of my mouth, as I looked at my hands and back up at the Cullen's. I was definitely going to win this time. I was so sure of this, I felt a bit excited, Ilooked over at jasper to my left, hoping he didn't feel my emotion. I could swear it was obvious, but he looked at me confused, apparently he wasn't sensing anything from me. Good, good Bella! I complimented myself.

I looked to Edward, I bowed my head in prayer not closing my eyes almost afraid but I kept my cool, I stayed calm. Dear lord, thank you for what is in my hands right now,thank you for this sunny day, and thank you for my gift of blocking mental abilities. Amen. I look up in front of me at Alice. She was frowning slightly, and face mirrored mine, eyes glued to whatwas in front of her.

I placed what was in my hands down on the round green table and yelled, "Royal Flush!" oh yeah!

I pumped my fist in the air as I heard groans come from all around me. With mutters of "I can't believe I didn't see this coming" and "why didn't I feel anything" and "jasper you're the empathic, and as for _you_, Alice! Why didn't you see this coming?!" That comment definitely came from Emmet, always the child when I, the human, win. "Aw,no fair Bells, you cheated we couldn't sense anything from you" Emmet whined towards me. I just smiled, leaned back in my seat, and folded my hands behind my head. Oh yeah, they so can't read my poker face. I'm good. I love having a mental blocking ability. But one question, i scrunch my nose up with this thought. Jasper can sense my emotions, why didn't he sense any of my excitement during this game?

Edward smiled slightly and cringed at the same time, I bet I wounded his man pride, I beat him in poker. Oh yeah, life is sweet. "EEP!" I screamed as I realized I was falling backwards, my chair must've tipped over. Ofcourse, Edward was there to catch me. I smile and lean in to kiss him once he set me upright. I whisper in his ear "can't read my mind, and you can't read my poker face"

* * *

7. Because We Belong- Kelley Clarkson

Edward and I had gotten into another one of our infamous fights, and for the life of me I can't remember what it was about. I look up to the stars, something I hadn't seen in the city. I can't believe I did that. What on earth would posses me to break up with him! I mean I know I have issues but seriously? I rake my hands through my hair, ugh! I was so stupid. Without Edward my life would suck. And though, our time together is very dysfunctional, I can't seem to let him go.

A shiny silver car pulls up into our drive way, and I see Edward walk out of his car. "Edward, I'm sorry, I was stupid." he smiled. "I understand Bella, you just want to be together forever, I don't think I could do that to you" I was about to say something in rebuttal to his comment when he interrupted me, "but I'll think about it." ah I remember now at least we were coming to a compromise for a little bit. It didn't really matter, kind of. Carlisle would change me after graduation, but I still want Edward to do it. I want to have _his _venom running through my veins, I wanted _him_ to change me.

"Edward, I want you to change me"

I sighed, this battle was one I was not going to win, but I will win the war. " ok, I guess if it hurts you this much to even think about it then, I suppose out of sight out of mind right?" he smiled and nodded. I'll convince him yet.

"We belong together forever and always" I said to him as he pulled me into a hug. Man, I like making up, maybe we should fight more often, were my last though as his lips came crashingdown onto mine.

* * *

8. Womanizer- Britney Spears

"Stop that" I whispered to Edward. He feigned innocence. "what" he gave me his best smile. My smile. I smiled back and did my ever famous eye roll.

I observed our surroundings, we were in his car parked in front of our new school. "You know what" I said looking out the window at the brick school building. This one had a white roof and was two stories tall, it was really easy to get around and as a plus it was brand new, only 3 years old, so no portables.

He looked at me curiously. I sighed, "you know what..." he smirked. "no I don't know" he replied very cockily. Too cocky, I squinted my eyes. I growled. "fine, dazzling me! I swear sometimes you are such a womanizer Edward" I said with finality. He smiled and turned on the radio as we peeled out of the school parking lot.

* * *

9. That's not my name- The Ting Tings

The teachers face looked confused, "Isabelle or Isabella?"

I sighed, Why was everyone calling me Isabelle or Isabella. Isabella is technically my name, but Isabelle, really? "err, it's Isabella. I prefer Bella though" I said to my new science teacher.

Edward was chuckling behind his hand, I looked to my left at him in his seat. I really didn't have a choice I had to instill some sort of fear in him so I shot him a dirty look. He stopped chuckling immediately. I sighed, no matter how many times we went through high school and college, it seemed all the biology teachers always seemed to get my

name wrong. "darling, hush now" Edward whispered, just low enough so the humans in the room wouldn't hear. Apparently I had growled. "just, Bella" I said with finality and sat in my stool next to my husband, and once more lab partner.

Apparently we were doing onion root, again.

* * *

10. Get Up- Ciara

I can feel the heavy bass beats of the club surround me. The multiple shots of only god knows what has severely clouded my judgment.

As I dance alone, my two friends totally wasted at our booth, I can see out of the corner of my eyes a tall incredibly beautiful man walk towards me. His skin was pale white, and his hair the color of bronze, wait! was that a shimmer? no, it can't be...though I swear a saw something happen to his skin. I shook my head trying to clear up my heavily induced drunkenly clouded up brain, I_ must_ be drunk, people don't just sparkle.

I continue dancing almost as if I'm luring him to me. I the hunter,and he the prey. I had to get him over here. It was far to lonely dancing alone. He walks behind me and lightly rests his hands on my waist and not an inch lower, classy. He leans down to whisper in my ear, "Hi, my name is so and so, what's yours?" I laugh a little, and turn around, "funny Edward".

I rolled my eyes at his antics as I made my way over to the right of the club where the bar was. He trailed behind me his hand in mine. Always the gentleman, to bad he harbored a rather dark secret that he just refuses to tell me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**a/n: thanks for reading. Feel free to leave a review, though their is no need. **

**About the last mini fic, i wrote it that way, because at this point bella does not know what edward it, and she's a bit tipsy so she doesn't quite recognize him right away until she he gets closer to her. BUUUUT! i loved writing all of this. It was entirely to much fun. Feel free to email me if you'd like, I do enjoy getting emails from fans or critics or people who just think I'm a terrible write. I take criticism in all forms. Love ya guys!**


End file.
